The Secret's In The Telling
by Gabiii
Summary: SongFic criada a partir da Música “The Secret's In The Telling” do Dashboard Confessional. DG


**Título:** The Secret's In The Telling

**Autora: **Gabiii

Sinopse: SongFic criada a partir da Música "The Secret's In The Telling" do Dashboard Confessional. DG 

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens já conhecidos me pertencem. São todos da J.K. Rowling.

_---//---_

_Lembro quando nos conhecemos.._

_Você costumava ser apenas mais um Weasley-sem-teto para mim. _

_Mas todos os meus conceitos sobre você mudaram, quando foste a única a acreditar na minha inocência. _

_Mesmo todos me julgando pelo incidente na torre de astronomia no meu sexto ano, onde Dumbledore morreu, você acreditou em mim quando disse ter me arrependido. _

_Enquanto todos estavam preocupados com a guerra e ocupados demais para nos dar atenção, ficávamos trancafiados na sede da Ordem. _

_Passávamos os dias juntos. Conhecendo um ao outro. _

_Enquanto nos olhos dos outros eu via desprezo, nos seus eu via admiração. _

_E você chegou a me confessar isso. Confessou-me que admirava a minha atitude. Pensava que era a respeito do fato de eu ter me voltado contra Voldemort revelando assim muitos dos seus planos e estratégias. Mas eu estava enganado._

_Foi quando em um ataque de comensais da morte, meu pai morreu. Não demonstrei nenhuma emoção quando soube do ocorrido. Apenas acenei com a cabeça confirmando ter ouvido o que disseram e subi para o meu quarto. _

_Pouco depois você entrou e eu agi feito um tolo. Fui grosso e dispensei sua companhia, dizendo estar tudo bem. E então você me disse que o motivo de sua admiração não era por eu ter tido a coragem de enfrentar quem eu temia e sim a coragem de enfrentar quem eu amava. _

**The signal is subtle**

(o sinal é sutil)

**We pass just close enough to touch**

(nos passamos bem perto o bastante para tocar)

**No questions, no answers**

(sem perguntas, sem respostas)

**We know by now to say enough**

(nos sabemos agora para dizer que é o bastante)

**With only simple words**

(com apenas simples palavras)

**With only subtle turns**

(com apenas sutis viradas)

**The things we feel alone for one another**

(as coisas que sentimos sozinhos um pelo outro)

_Foi ai que eu percebi que você era única que me entendia. Você compreendia o meu olhar frio e sem sentimentos quando o assunto era minha família. Você percebia que eu evitava envolver o nome do meu pai quando o assunto era comensais da morte. Você via, que não importa quem meu pai era e que não importava em que lado ele estava, ele seria para sempre o meu pai. O cara que tinha me criado e me educado. Um pai de família, que sempre quis dar o melhor para o seu único filho. Que deu o melhor de si para transformar seu filho um homem forte e digno de respeito._

_Então resolvi me abrir com você. Esse foi o dia, em que me permiti ser eu mesmo a ti. Esse foi o dia, em que um Malfoy chorou perante alguém. _

**There is a secret that we keep**

(tem um segredo que guardamos)

**I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
**(eu não dormirei se você não dormir)

**Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given**

(porque esta noite pode ser a ultima chance que nos será dada)

_Depois da morte de meu pai, me permiti ficar de luto. Como não podia sair da sede da Ordem para visitar seu túmulo, passei meses trancado no quarto me martirizando por não ter tido a oportunidade de me despedir dele. Muitas das vezes você passava seu dia comigo. Às vezes ficávamos sem falar nada o dia inteiro,apenas deitados olhando para o nada ou às vezes conversávamos. Uma vez desabafei contigo, disse que me arrependia de não ter dito a ele o quanto eu o amava. e me orgulhava de ser seu filho. E que certamente que se eu o tivesse feito ele me teria mandado parar de agir feito marica, mas eu sei que no fundo ele teria gostado de ouvir. Contei-lhe sobre o dia de quando disse a ele que trairia Voldemort e como ele se enfureceu comigo me dizendo que voltar atrás não era uma atitude digna de um Malfoy, a maneira como eu lhe respondi dizendo que eu não era um assassino, e que aceitar ordens de um mestiço doido da cabeça com cara de cobra era que não era uma atitude digna de um Malfoy. Ele não disse nada, apenas me deu um daqueles seus sorrisos irônicos. E mesmo sem ter dito nenhuma palavra eu vi em seu olhar todo o orgulho que ele tinha de mim e de si mesmo, por ter me transformado no homem que ele sempre quis que eu fosse. Num homem de personalidade própria, que não se deixava influenciar nem pelo bruxo mais temido de todos. Senti todo o orgulho dele em ver a frente de si um verdadeiro Malfoy._

_Confessei a ti, que nunca havia entendido o motivo pelo qual meu pai tinha me deixado ir embora sem que me desse alguma maldição. Eu tinha ido conversar com ele, confessar a ele meus planos com a certeza de que não sairia dali sem ao menos um crucio. Ele podia ser meu pai e ter orgulho de mim, mas ainda era um Malfoy. E Malfoys são orgulhosos demais para aceitarem serem contrariados. _

_E então você disse algo que respondeu às minhas perguntas.. _

"_Talvez ele não teve coragem de maltratar o único homem que ele invejou Draco."_

_E a confirmação dessa tese veio algum tempo depois quando o Ministério liberou toda a minha fortuna, já que estava ajudando o lado do bem._

_Um dia fui a gringorts escoltado por aurores para tirar um pouco de dinheiro nos cofres – pretendia encomendar o seu presente de Natal por coruja – e dentro do cofre principal havia uma carta de meu pai para mim. Não estava assinada e nem mesmo tinha meu nome nela, mais era evidente que era dele._

_E então meus dias de martirizarão acabaram e eu passei a lembrar de meu pai sem mais arrependimentos, apenas com saudades._

"_Não importa as circunstancias, seja sempre você mesmo. Seja sempre um Malfoy." _

_Era isso que tinha escrito na carta. Nesse dia eu peguei uma quantia mais do que pretendia de galeões e encomendei a mais bela gargantilha da joalheria por coruja. Voltei para a sede bem feliz aquele dia. Feliz a ponto de até cumprimenta o Potter -que estava lá de passagem- com um aceno de cabeça. Fato percebido por ti, que veio logo perguntando a mim se tinha visto passarinho verde (?). _

_Mostrei-lhe a carta e você compreendeu. Aquela altura dos acontecimentos eu nem estranhava mais essa sua percepção toda. Você entendia cada sorriso meu, cada olhar, cada gesto. E eu cada dia mais admirado por ti._

**We are compelled to do what we must do **

(nos somos forçados a fazer o que temos que fazer)

**We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden **

(nos somos forçados a fazer o que nos foi proibido)

_Chegou o natal e de repente a sede estava apinhada de gente. Principalmente ruivos. Passei o dia extremamente furioso com a presença de toda aquela gente, que me privou da sua companhia o dia todo. _

_Eu já sabia que ia ser assim. Primeiro porque ninguém sabia que andávamos tão próximos assim, você dizia que era melhor assim, já que apesar de eu ter me voltado para o lado do bem, eu definitivamente não seria aceito como amigo seu – acredite, ouvir a palavra "amigo" da sua boca me doía muito – a única pessoa que poderia tolerar a nossa relação seria sua mãe, mas mesmo assim apenas para não contrariar a "princesinha"dela. _

_E segundo, porque fazia tempo que sua família não se reunia e você reclamava constantemente de saudades daquelas reuniões. _

_Não é de se estranhar, mas você percebeu minha indignação quando passei pela sala e nossos olhares cruzaram. Passei reto e fui para a cozinha, bebi um copo de água para na volta sentir um olhar sobre mim. Foi quando eu olhei pra ti. Você me olhava e ao me ver te olhando sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo que eu já te tinha visto dar. Contentei-me com aquela sensação estranha no estomago – porém confortável – quando te vi sorrir e fui para o meu quarto um pouco mais contente._

_Deitei na cama e dormi. Acordei com você me acariciando o rosto. Quando viu que eu tinha acordado me chamou para me juntar aos outros na ceia. _

_Disse que não ia, que preferia ter uma ceia mais tarde apenas contigo._

_Você me sorriu e saiu do quarto. Três horas mais tarde desço na cozinha e lá esta você. Todos já haviam ido dormir e você preparou a mesa para mim. _

**So I won't sleep if you won't sleep tonight **

(Então eu não dormirei se você não dormir)

_Não comeu muito pois já estava satisfeita, apenas me via comer – tentei disfarçar mais estava realmente com muita fome – você sorria diante a minha relutância de repetir e encheu meu prato uma outra vez. Sorri agradecido._

_Sorrir. Era uma das coisas que eu gostava de fazer quando estava junto a ti._

_E você percebia isso obvio, pois sempre fazia gracinhas para me fazer rir._

_Depois da janta fomos ao meu quarto. Não ficamos na sala para não corrermos o risco de sermos vistos. Conversamos a noite toda. Não lembro em que ponto da conversa eu dormi, mas fiquei imensamente feliz quando ao acordar deparar com você ali dormindo abraçada a mim. _

_Não pude curtir o momento como eu queria, pois logo você acordou. Ficou nervosa com medo de alguém ter dado a falta dela no quarto e saiu rapidamente antes que algo acontecesse. _

_Tomei um banho indignado com o fato de não podermos nem ao menos curtir um ao outro em paz. Peguei-me pensando em como seria acordar todo dia assim, com você dormindo ao meu lado fazendo meu peito de travesseiro._

_Era uma sensação tão boa pensar que isso seria possível. _

_Desci para tomar meu café da manhã – um quase almoço – pensando que todos já haviam ido embora. Enganei-me obviamente. Esqueci da tradição Weasley de abrir presentes e comemorar durante todo o dia. Parecia até festa. Invejei a ti aquele momento, por ter tantas pessoas assim que te amam e por alguns momentos ate compreendi o fato de não podermos nos assumir diante a eles. Eles te amavam e você correspondia tal sentimento com uma intensidade imensa. Fiquei ali apreciando a vista ate que ouvi sua mãe me chamar para eu me juntar a vocês. Ate pensei na hipótese quando vi no olhar dela algo que eu identifiquei como pena. Neguei na mesma hora. Apenas fiz uma bandeja para mim e levei pro quarto. _

**Our act of defiance **

(nosso ato de desacato)

**We keep this secret in our blood **

(nos guardamos esse segredo em nosso sangue)

**No paper or letters **

(sem papéis nem letras)

**We pass just close enough to touch**

(passamos perto o bastante para tocar)

**We love in secret names**

(nos amamos nomes secretos)

**We hide within our veins**

(escondemos por dentro de nossas veias)

**The things that keep us bound to one another**

(as coisas que guardamos, limitadas um para o outro)

_À noite, quando todos já tinham ido embora, você entrou em meu quarto. Olhou-me de uma maneira estranha – hoje eu arrisco a dizer que era tristeza - Não disse nada, apenas caminhou até mim e abraçou-me. Abraçou-me com toda força que tinha. Como se temesse me perder. Após uns tempos abraçados sem nada falarmos, me agradeceu pela gargantilha, disse nunca ter ganhado algo tão lindo.._

_Disse a ti que só queria te dar algo tão belo quanto o que sentia por você. E que lamentava não ter conseguido encontrar algo ao alcance._

_Nossa, lembro da cara que fez quando eu disse isso. No seu rosto surgiu uma coloração extremamente vermelha, manteve um olhar perplexo e lhe faltavam palavras. _

_Tomei coragem e resolvi o seu problema. Aproveitei a nossa proximidade e encurtei ainda mais a distancia entre nós._

_Começou ali um beijo lento e tranqüilo. Cheio de sentimento._

_Assustei-me quando senti você correspondendo. De repente o beijo foi se aprofundando cada vez mais. A velocidade com que nossas bocas se moviam já não eram mais a mesma. Suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos enquanto as minhas passeavam por toda a sua cintura lhe fazendo carinhos._

_Desci minha boca para o teu pescoço e lhe ouvi soltar um gemido. Mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha e te senti fraquejar. Voltei a beijar sua boca dessa vez com muita mais ferocidade e avidez._

**There is a secret that we keep  
**(tem um segredo que guardamos)

**I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
**(eu não dormirei se você não dormir)

**Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given **

(porque esta noite pode ser a ultima chance que nos será dada)

_Você correspondia de uma maneira que eu jamais imaginei que corresponderia ao mesmo tempo em que fraquejava cada vez mais. Sentei-te na cama e você pareceu agradecer. Enquanto nos beijamos sentia minhas mãos passearem livremente por suas costas sob sua blusa. Temia que você reclamasse. Mas sentia seu desejo. E isso apenas me deixava mais excitado. _

_Sentia você brigar com os botões da minha blusa enquanto me ocupava com seu pescoço. Lhe sorri de forma divertida quando você abriu a blusa a força arrancando os botões. Juntamos nossas bocas de novo quando você me permitiu lhe tirar a blusa. A essa altura já estávamos deitados e nem tínhamos percebido. Antes de começar a beijar cada parte de seu colo, seios e barriga, aprecei o quão bela você é. Via você arquejar quando paro meus beijos na barra da saia em que usava. Olhei pra ti de forma insegura e de certa forma desconcertado. Você me sorri confiante e pos minha mão no zíper da saia como quem dizia para que eu abrisse. E assim o fiz tirando sua roupa intima juntamente com a saia. Se antes te achava bela, naquele momento te achei magnífica._

_Voltei a lhe beijar mais avidamente do que nunca enquanto você me tirava às calças. Nos beijávamos como se nossas vidas dependesse daquilo. Nos acariciávamos como se fosse a ultima coisa que iríamos fazer em vida e já não agüentava mais de tanta excitação quando com um olhar você me permitiu nos fazermos um só. _

_Fui com calma com medo de te machucar. Não rompi nosso olhar em nenhum momento. E apenas quando te senti confortável comigo dentro de si foi que iniciei os movimentos. _

_Nos movíamos num ritmo lento e prazeroso. Como quem dança uma valsa a luz da lua. Chegamos ao ápice do momento juntos. Olhei para ti me sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo e você me deu um daqueles sorrisos que tanto amo. _

_Palavras não eram necessárias. Podia ver em seus olhos o amor que sentia por mim e certamente você podia ver o mesmo nos meus._

_Vi-te adormecer abraçada a mim e lembrei do quanto eu queria que fosse toda noite assim. Você ali, dormindo abraçada a mim sem nada e ninguém para nos impedir de sermos felizes. _

**We are compelled to do what we must do **

(nos somos forçados a fazer o que temos que fazer)

**We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden **

(nos somos forçados a fazer o que nos foi proibido)

_Acordei no dia seguinte sentido falta do seu peso sobre mim. Olhei em volta e a única coisa que havia na cama era um embrulho. Você o havia deixado em cima do travesseiro. Era o meu presente de natal. _

_Abro o embrulho e dentro dele acho um porta retrato com uma foto nossa dentro. A foto que tiramos quando um dos seus irmãos esqueceu a maquina fotográfica aqui. Na foto estávamos ali, sentados naquela cama. Você ria lindamente para a foto enquanto eu olhava abobado para ti. _

_Ao guardar o porta-retrato cuidadosamente no embrulho uma carta caiu de dentro. _

_A abro e o seu conteúdo me faz perder as forças. _

_Esse dia ao mesmo tempo em que foi o mais feliz de nossas vidas foi também o mais triste. _

_A cada frase que lia, mais o ar me faltava nos pulmões. _

_A cada palavra sua, uma lágrima brotava em meus olhos... _

**Until the last trace and this hope**

(até que o ultimo traço e esta esperança)**  
** **Is frozen deep inside my bonés**

(sejam congelados bem no fundo de meus ossos)**  
And this broken fate has claimed me**

(e esse destino quebrado clame por mim)**  
And my memories for its own**

(e minhas memórias para si)  
**Your name is pounding through my veins**

(seu nome está pulsando pelas minhas veias)**  
Can't you hear how it is sung?**

(pode ouvir como é cantado?)**  
And I can taste you in my mouth**

(e eu posso sentir seu gosto em minha boca)  
** Before the words escape my lungs**

(antes que as palavras escapem por meu pulmão)**  
And I'll whisper only once**

(e vou sussurrar apenas uma vez)

"_Querido Draco,_

_Sinto que as coisas tenham que seguir dessa maneira. Culpo-me por estar imensamente feliz quando deveria estar me desfazendo em lágrimas._

_Essa madrugada você me fez não apenas a garota mais feliz do mundo, mas me fez mulher. Nunca hei de esquecer o quanto te conhecer me fez ver o mundo de uma maneira diferente. Nunca esquecerei das coisas que aprendi com você. Nunca esquecerei, que você foi o único homem capaz de me fazer amar tão intensamente como jamais amei. _

_Uma vez você me disse que inveja a mim por eu ter a vida perfeita que tinha._

_Por eu estar sempre alegre e nunca deixar que as coisas me abalassem. Por eu conseguir sempre ser tão honesta com todos e sempre tomar decisões certas. _

_Em parte você tem razão Draco, eu realmente sempre procurei ser honesta com todos. _

_Mas algo me proibiu ser totalmente honesta com você quando você mostrou um sorriso. Um sorriso que fez aparecer borboletas em meu estomago. Fazendo-me esconder assim de ti,meu noivado com Harry. _

_Sei que agi errado. Sei que nunca deveria ter ido à frente com nossa "amizade". Sempre soube que era algo impossível. Sempre soube que era algo que nunca ira condizer com a realidade. Mas mesmo assim alimentei o meu amor por ti a cada dia. O nosso amor. _

_Um amor que nos foi proibido. Um amor que ficará para sempre gravado em meu coração. _

_Amar-te me fez completa Draco. E apesar de você sempre enumeras tantas qualidades minhas, uma delas confesso agora não ser verdadeira._

_De todas as coisas que você dizia que eu era, corajosa é o que menos se enquadra a realidade. Porque diferente de ti Draco, eu tive medo. _

_Preferi nos privar de um sentimento tão intenso como o nosso amor é, do que enfrentar toda a minha família, do que encarar a Harry._

_O casamento estava marcado para quando Voldemort fosse derrotado. _

_Isso aconteceu na véspera de Natal. Ontem fui ao teu quarto agradecer o presente e dizer que não poderia aceitá-lo. Eu ia abrir o jogo com você Draco. Só que uma declaração vindo de você mudou todos os planos._

_Não era pra ter acontecido nada do que aconteceu. Não poderíamos ter nos beijado e muito menos ter passado a noite juntos. _

_Mas aconteceu. E eu não me arrependo. Você me fez feliz como eu jamais fui em minha vida. Parece irônico, mais o que me deu forças para casar com Harry foi a madrugada de hoje. Ver todo o seu amor por mim em seus olhos me fez acordar pra realidade e ver que eu jamais poderia te fazer feliz do jeito que você merece. Nossas famílias são rivais e jamais viveríamos em paz como merecemos viver. _

_Quero que você tente ao menos me compreender. Eu te amo tanto. Quero apenas que você consiga toda a felicidade que merece. A felicidade que ao meu lado você não teria. Siga em frente Draco. Ache uma boa moça que mereça seu carinho e faça dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo, assim como você me fez._

_Meu coração será para sempre seu. Como prova disso, lancei ao porta-retrato um feitiço. Enquanto eu te amar, permanecerei na foto junto a ti. _

_Caso contrario, minha imagem desaparecerá. Acho que devia saber que também tenho um para estar ciente dos seus sentimentos por mim também._

_Da sua eterna e apaixonada,_

_Virginia M. Weasley." _

**There is a secret that we keep  
**(tem um segredo que guardamos)

**I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
**(eu não dormirei se você não dormir)

**Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given**

(porque esta noite pode ser a ultima chance que nos será dada)

**We are compelled to do what we must do**

(nos somos forçados a fazer o que temos que fazer)

**We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden**

(nos somos forçados a fazer o que nos foi proibido)

_Chorei como um bebê chora quando sente fome. Mesmo com uma voz em minha mente gritando dizendo que Malfoys não choravam, eu me permiti chorar. Chorei tanto que dormi. _

_Nunca tinha pensado que esse sentimento de perda doesse tanto. _

_Saber que tinha te perdido era quase como senti o sangue deixar meu corpo. _

_E por mais raiva que eu sentisse de ti, do Potter e de toda essa rixa familiar que nos separou, eu nunca poderia deixar de te amar. _

_E nunca deixei de fato. _

_Fiz o que você pediu, procurei outra mulher para fazer feliz. Da mesma intensidade como eu queria te fazer feliz. _

_Demorou muito para que eu conseguisse seguir a diante. _

_Parte de mim acha que teria valido a pena que vivêssemos juntos, mesmo que escondidos, a outra, para meu ódio e tristeza, concorda com você._

_Fiz essa carta e nem mesmo hei de enviá-la a ti. _

_Fiz, porque nossa história merece ser guardada para toda a eternidade._

_Eu não é que eu anseio a morte, mais eu vivo intensamente minha vida com intenção de que ela passe mais rápido. Pois espero te encontrar em outras vidas, para continuar o que deixamos pendente nessa, sem qualquer rixa familiar para nos impedir._

_O meu dia se faz mais feliz, quando acordo e vejo que sua imagem continua mais forte do que nunca no porta-retrado. _

_E sei que a minha se encontra de igual modo no seu. _

_Sinto sua falta mais do que nunca. _

_Mas acredito no seu julgamento, quando disse que seria melhor assim. _

**  
'Cause you will be somebody's girl **

(porque você será a garota de outra pessoa)  
**And you will keep each other warm **

(e vocês manterão mornos um ao outro)  
**But tonight I am feeling cold**   
(mas esta noite estou sentindo frio)

_---//---_

**N/A: Minha primeira songfic. Eu amo essa música mais do que qualquer coisa. A acho linda demais. Estava ouvindo-a pela milésima vez quando tive a idéia de fazer essa songfic. **

**Nunca fiz NC-17 na minha vida, então por favor nada de tomates podres okay? Husahusahusa ;x**

**Eu ia pedir pra minha queria amiga Misty Malfoy betar essa songfic, mais estou ansiosa demais para postá-lo então leiam, deixem Rewies dizendo o que acharam – criticas construtivas são bem vindas - e se vocês acharem que for o caso - e se ela quiser também – eu peço a ela pra betar e re-posto. D**

**Ãn, anyway, espero que tenham gostado e deixem Rewies pleeeease!**

**Beijos e até a próxima – espero eu. **


End file.
